Golbez (Awakening)
Golbez, also known as Theodor, is an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is originally from Final Fantasy IV. Story Origin Theodor was born to Kluya and Cecilia. While growing up, he always wondered why his father was fascinated by the moon and was unaware of his father's origins as a Lunarian. His father would not tell him until he had mastered the arts of magic. Theodor boasted that he can cast magic, but when his father asked if he has even mastered the Cure spell, he admitted he cannot. When Theodor returned home afterward, he saw his mother collapsed on the floor. She told him she was alright, and that she is just tired from carrying her next child. Excited about having a brother, Theodor went to bed. Later, Kluya was attacked by the very magic he had taught to humans. When Kluya wondered if it was right to teach the people of Earth magic, Theodor assured his father it was, comforting his father in his final moments. As Kluya passed on, Theodor tried to cast Cure on him, but was unable to. The villagers of the town took care of Theodor and Cecilia afterward, and when Cecilia finally gave birth, she died in labor. Shortly after their mother's death, the children are seen alone in their house. While staring at his brother, Theodor heard a voice telling him that the baby was the one responsible for taking his mother and father away from him, and that he was worthless for letting it happen. The voice then told him that he was "an insect born from a dragon's corpse", and declared that his new name was Golbez. Controlled by the voice and filled with hatred towards his brother, Golbez left him just outside of Baron.[[User:SilverCrono|'''Crono Industries]]' says... "Taken from the Final Fantasy Wiki. Here.'[[User:SilverCrono|'Crono Industries']]' says... Funfaxx: Golbez's brother is King Cecil. Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Golbez appears when Allen and Laharl fly to Baron. He summons hordes of monsters to Baron castle to try to take it over, but his efforts are thwarted by Allen, Laharl, Ceodore, and his brother, King Cecil. He retreats to a plain to try to regroup, and is followed by Allen and Ceodore. The three fight, and Golbez is defeated. He teleports to the Red Moon, and is yet again followed by Allen and Ceodore. The three fought a more intense battle, and in desperation, Golbez summons a giant meteor to destroy them, risking his own life. His risk fails, and half of the Red Moon is destroyed and he is wounded. Beaten, the two take him back to Baron to imprison him. He teleports Allen to the Land of Dreams as a last act of defiance. Appearance Golbez is a normal Lunarian (basically a human with magic powers), and is very tall. He is covered in black/navy blue armor, and even has a helmet on. He has a very deep voice. Personality Golbez is a twisted individual hellbent to rule Earth. In reality, this persona is a result of Golbez being brain-washed. Powers and Abilities Magic Golbez has extremely powerful magical powers, at one point summoning an entire horde of monsters and even calling a giant meteor from space. Fighting Style Golbez fights with strong, slow physical slaps and volleys his opponent with magic. Fight See Golbez (Awakening Boss) Golbez is fought twice in Baron. Quotes *''Come, meteor. Destroy them. *''I will rule, and there is nothing you can do about it.'' *''I may be defeated, but I will indeed send you back into the twilight.. I know your predicament, and I will not fold to your foolish goals.'' References Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters